colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Slotham 365
Slotham 365 is an ongoing mock-radio-show project. It is set in Slotham, and the show, in-universe, is the most popular news show in Slotham. It recounts the everyday goings-on of the city, as well as snippets from the ouside world (Cameron Carlisle's 'World News' Segment), and each one of the seven original hosts has their own quirks and personal lives that work their way into their segments. Hosts and Segments News Anchor (Bruce Yves) Bruce is the news anchor. Although he's normally a good sport and an enthusiastic host, he frequently shows frustration at his fellow co-hosts' ridiculous behaviour. Despite saying that he 'needs to get better co-hosts', he is very friendly with them, and wouldn't trade them for the world. He also interviews citizens in his free time. World News (Cameron Carlisle) Uppity and easily vexed, Cameron spends most of his segments being annoyed - at Bruce's nicknaming, the stories he's forced to report on, and being 'whipped by the weather' (every time he returns to Slotham, or plans anything, the weather is ruined). He's very intelligent, with a fierce sense of integrity, and despite his strong, solid nature, he does consider his co-hosts his friends. Traffic Report (Jeremy Spear) In the first episode, Jeremy reveals that he has broken up with his beloved girlfriend, Sandra, who left him for a man named Chad. Jeremy is very creative and poetic, but often mixes his traffic reportings in with metaphors for his lost love, and is deeply depressed, to the point of breaking into sobs mid-report - but he is capable of composing himself at the drop of a hat. Weather Man (Marlon Moores) Marlon Moores hosts the weather section and, although he does not have a very distinct personality as of yet, he has been shown to enjoy laughing at Cameron's meteorological misfortune more than anyone, as well as using biblical connotations in his reports and pointing out the unfairness of the weather (which earned the city a day off in the second episode). Sports Section (Holly Scrivener) Notable for usually yelling her entire section, as well as interrupting Bruce with her catchphrase 'BUT THAT'S NOT ALL!'. She is overexciteable and somewhat violent, and is struck ill during episode 2. She is very passionate about sports, especially local legends. Community Calendar (Sidney Dixon) Sidney is a mysterious character, and not much is known about him, apart from his ability to sneak up behind Bruce in total silence and use the same tone of voice to announce a sports day or describe a man at his dying ex wife's bedside. He has apparently never been seen leaving the station. Conspiracy Section (Armand Cross) Armand, like Holly, yells for most of his section. He believes in spider overlords (actually a series of misunderstandings about Arachians) and forms odd theories such as a solopsistic 'Narcissus Theory' that everybody else is him in a series of disguises. He seems to be a descendant of Arthur Cross, a knight of the Square Table, Caernarfon; at one point he accidentally refers to himself as 'Arthur'. Episodes Arc: The Incubator Trivia * Numerous characters, both canon and previously unintroduced, are referenced in the show. These include Sylvester Cobra, Mason Quigley (and his father) and Fransisco Riveska, as well as new characters such as Yannick Yang (anger astronaut), Burhan Baqir (detective and model) and Intern Liam. * At the end of episode 2, Armand spews out the words 'JRRG JROOB PLVV KROOB VKH LV VLFN VLFN VLFN'. This is a code, the original message having been shifted 3 letters forwards using the Caesar Cipher. Translated, it reads 'GOOD GOLLY MISS HOLLY SHE IS SICK SICK SICK'. * Episode 3 features a cipher reading 'HVV BLF OZGVI RMXFYZGLI, PVVK YRT Q ZDZB UILN IZALIH'. Immediately afterwards, he yells 'ATBASH', suggesting that this is an atbash cipher. Category:In universe Category:IRL Category:Audio Dramas Category:Rhiannon H works Category:Radio